Leira
Description Personality Dogma Realm History Relationships ->Lesser Gods Worship ->Rites ->Clergy ->Orders -> Saints Temples Alithrya Temples Cantomer Temples Ezora Temples Laikka Temples Northern Chain Temples Southern Chain Temples Yedria Temples Description Leira (LAIR-ah or LAIR-uh), also known as The Lady of Deception or The Lady of the Mists, was the goddess of deception and illusions and patroness of illusionists and liars. Realm Leira maintained a divine realm called the Courts of Illusion on the chaotic plane of Limbo. Personality She was an enigma, never telling the truth when falsehood would do. Everything she did and said was shrouded in layers of illusion and lies. She believed that truth was worthless and that misbelief and falsehood were what gave life meaning. History Leira was often considered one of the most powerful of the gods and goddesses of secrets. She was thought to be slain by a nameless hero who was seeking out her favor, armed with a weapon which was thought to kill gods this hero was in truth an avatar of Mask. She would return to the world in the third era, as Mask would be weakened and Leira would begin her hunt. She was delighted by the confusion created by the rumors of her demise and return. Relationships Leira was allied with Mask, until he betrayed her. She was opposed by Oghma, as her lies were a hindrance to knowledge. Worshipers Leira’s most common worshippers are Illusionists, liars, and con artists. Many people are questioning and rightfully so of those who worship her however spies, scouts, and anyone looking to move subtly might find themselves praying to her Clergy Leira had quite a small following. Her priests, known as Leirans, or Worshipers of the Mistshadow, wore silver masks and often disguised themselves to deceive those around them. Leirans would speak the truth only to other Leirans. High-level clerics of the Leiran faith were called Mistcallers. Every morning, and on every moonlit night, Leirans lay face down and prayed to the Lady of the Mists. If there was any mist, Leirans would walk through it and pray. Orders * Mistcallers * Mistwalkers Temples Temples to Leira are very rarely out in open prominence outside large congregations of illusionists. Most are hidden and smaller with having to know the signs to find their locations. They often are filled will low mists as a way to feel closer to the Lady of Mists. Alithrya Temples * Cantomer Temples * Ezora Temples * Laikka Temples * Northern Chain Temples * Southern Chain Temples * Yedria Temples * Dogma The Lady is never quite what you think she is. Truth is a worthless thing to know and worth even less to speak aloud. Never speak truth where falsehood will suffice. Cherish and further illusions and rumors, for distortion and legend are what make folk happy and life alluring. Hiding a thing gives it value by the very act of cloaking. Rites The most revered act in the Leiran faith was the "Unmasking", a purification ritual performed when new followers entered the faith. Parts of this wiki page were taken from the forgotten realms wiki and their research.Category:Common Pantheon Category:Trickery God Category:Chaotic Neutral God Category:Greater God